Ash's Nightmare Wedding
by Black Omochao
Summary: Ash was going to marry Misty...then Misty showed up. And then another Misty showed up. Really short oneshot made from pure boredom.


Why did I make this? I don't know I was bored. My computer is still having problems but I'm managing to write. It's still hard. I'm working on the next chapters for Rika times two and a Grimm's aura. But got a little writers block, and suddenly this thing popped into my head. So I wrote it.

Here's some things to note: I like duplicating characters, especially in ways that confuse or overwhelm other characters. It makes for interesting character interaction. I already have a story where I duplicated Rika from digimon, and another where Kat from Kid VS Kat was cloned. I have on planned where Takato's cloned.

The next note: I don't like Pokeshipping…at least I'm neutral to it. I don't really care about Misty as a character, and I honestly just like to see people make different pairings than the norm, and Pokeshipping is like the most common shipping of the Pokémon fandom. So yeah…you can consider this Pokeshipping if you want, but I really don't.

Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. If they ever ask me to take down a story of mine with their content in it, I will.

* * *

Wedding bells chimed and Ash looked down at his tuxedo, he then looked over at his bride Misty, in her beautiful wedding dress. It was a little strange that there were no guests in the chairs. Or even a minister to marry them. But Ash honestly didn't care about the strangeness of the situation.

"It's time honey," Misty said with a giggle as she leaned forward to kiss him. Ash closed his eyes and began to lean in.

"Hold it!" Misty's voice cut the kiss short. Ash opened his eyes and looked at his bride in confusion, but she looked just as confused. It wasn't Misty who had said that. Ash looked down the aisle and was shocked to see another Misty identical to the first, wedding dress and all. "I leave you alone for a minute and you're about to marry some two-bit imposter!" The new Misty yelled and Ash felt extremely confused as this Misty approached.

"What are you doing in that dress?!" Ash heard the Misty he was about to marry question from behind him.

"I'm marrying Ash, what are you doing in that dress!?" Now it sounded like she was arguing with herself.

"I'm marrying Ash!" Ash looked behind himself to see just whom the first Misty was arguing with. But he nearly recoiled in horror at the site of two Mistys arguing with each other, both wearing identical bridal gowns. Ash looked back down the aisle and confirmed the second Misty was still approaching. His eyes widened when a car pulled up and yet another bridal Misty stepped out and glared over at him.

"Ash! This is supposed to be our wedding! Who are all these women!?" The fourth Misty raged. Ash was now almost certain that this couldn't be real. There must have been some kind of illusion or hypnotic pokémon causing this. But as he looked around he could not find any way for him to prove that. And this certainly did not feel like an illusion.

Ash looked around glanced from the two Mistys glaring at him from behind, to the two approaching him from the front. Sounds from both his left and right caused him to look from one side to the other only for him to nearly faint at the site of four more Mistys approaching him. Two from each said. And they were all yelling at him.

"Ash! What's going on!?"

"Ash! Weren't you marrying me!? How could you!?"

"You're cheating on me!? Ash!"

Ash nearly huddled up into a ball at the horror of the situation. Eight copies of his bride were all around him, and they were all screaming at him with rage filled eyes.

"Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash!" They kept screaming. Ash tried to back away but they were coming from all sides. And then, to Ash's sudden hope, he spotted another two cars drive up-perhaps some people had come and could help him out of this. His hope was immediately replaced with horror when two new bridal Mistys stepped out of the cars and immediately began screaming at him.

"H-how could this get any worse," Ash whimpered. As if the universe was out to prove him wrong, more and more cars began to pull up, all driven by angry, bridal Mistys, more and more Mistys showed up storming towards him from every direction. No matter which direction he looked he saw nothing but angry Mistys in wedding dresses, a sight that was equally beautiful and terrifying to him.

"Ash! How could you do this to me!"

"Was I just another fling to you Ash!?"

"Ash! I was actually looking forward to marrying you!"

"Ash! You said you had this dress specially made for me! Why do all of them have the same one!?"

"Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash!" The screams were getting to him, soon Ash found himself being pulled in all directions by the enraged brides. Ash looked out in continued horror: It wasn't stopping. More Mistys kept coming. What was supposed to be a wonderful wedding had turned into the ultimate nightmare. How had this happened!?

"ASH! ASH! ASH!"

* * *

"Pikapi? Pika?" Ash opened his eyes to see his faithful pokémon; Pikachu, staring down at him with worried eyes. Ash pulled himself up from his position on the Pokémon Center's bed. It was still dark out of the widow. He saw Misty, and Brock; both sound asleep on the bunk bed; Misty on the bottom bunk directly across from him. Ash sighed as he rubbed some of the sweat from his brow.

"Pikachu, if I ever suggest marrying Misty. Please shock me as hard as you can."

"Pika-chu."

* * *

Yeah. It was a nightmare. Once again I have no idea why I wrote this. It is currently five A.M and I have writer's block for the stories I want to continue. Good Night.


End file.
